


The Reaction

by Vinnocent



Series: Morphing Human [10]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Being Human (UK), Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Book 12: The Reaction, Bullying, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Animorphs scramble to deal with Rachel's injuries and the appearance of Tobias's door, Marco begins to morph uncontrollably... into his werewolf form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reaction

**late 1995…**

"Hey, Fangor! Fangor!" When Tobias finally turned around, Woo had a big, stupid grin. "Wanna see something cool?"

"No." And Tobias was sure, when he said it, that it was entirely true.

Woo's expression soured. "Come on, man," he said, taking a step closer to Tobias. The second that boy stepped closer, Tobias slammed his locker shut and beat it in the opposite direction. "Hey!"

Tobias immediately turned down the next hall as soon as he reached the end of that one, running straight into their vice principal. "What are you running for?" asked Chapman.

"Uh…" Tobias glanced back down the hall. Woo was definitely not behind him anymore. "Nothing?"

Chapman looked around again, but students were diverting themselves as far from the iron-fisted authority figure as possible. "Where are you going?"

"To English?" Tobias said. "To Miss Smith's English?"

Chapman gestured. "Come along."

Tobias glowered, but obeyed. The last thing he needed was bullies seeing the vice principal coddle him.

"You're not doing well at home, are you?" asked Chapman.

"I'm fine," Tobias insisted. "Really."

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it," Chapman said with a smile. "But you should know that there's an organization out there for kids like you."

Tobias scowled. "Thanks, but I don't really need a Big Brother."

Chapman rolled his eyes. "No, the Sharing. It's a club. A safe place." They arrived at Miss Smith's door. "For when you can't stay at school and you don't want to go home." He gave Tobias a knowing glance. "Just something to think about," he said before leaving. "There's a meeting tomorrow."

Tobias scowled again and entered the classroom. One of the pair of pretty blond girls looked up at him as he entered. Her name was Rebecca, and people liked to say really weird stuff about her behind her back. And then she looked up a second time, recognized him, and smiled. She smiled at him every day. It was kind of weird, but he was growing to like it.

After class, she actually caught him in the hall. "Hey! Tobias, right?"

Tobias found himself unable to look directly at her despite having done so plenty of times before. "Uh… yeah? And you're Rebecca."

"That I am!" she chirps. "I was just wondering if you're free this weekend?"

"Uh, I dunno. Chapman's pushing this Sharing club thing…" That sounded like a ridiculous thing to admit to. He should have just said no. He didn't even want to go… Did he? Did _she_?

"Oh," she said, looking like she was losing interest. "Yeah, my cousin is in that."

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go catch up with Melissa…"

She turned to go, but, for some reason, he called back to her, "Hey, Rebecca?"

She paused, turned back to him. "Yes?"

"You're… nicer than she is."

Rebecca laughed. A cute and genuine bubbly sound. "Yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it?"


End file.
